The Mark & the Brothers
by Jinx2016
Summary: The Mark of Cain isn't just a simple mark burnt into one's skin. It is far worse than that and now Dean Winchester bares the mark. Will Sam and Cas be able to break the mark's hold over Dean or will the mark bathe itself in their blood first?
1. Chapter 1

The urge was overwhelming. Every day the itch to take the blade in hand and bathe it in blood grew stronger. Holding the blade terrified me beyond anything, but it also gave me a high I secretly never wanted to let go. I wanted to watch the lives of the innocent and the unclean slowly wash out of the eyes of my victims. I wanted to squish their red essences through my finger tips and smell the coppery bliss. Most of all, I wanted to watch the red splatter of blood burst from my brother like shattering glass. The feeling of Sam's blood covering me and my blade was the one thing I dreamt about day and night. I know, it's sick and I hate myself for having such longing for those dreams at night. Yes, dreams. Not nightmares. I've tried to tell Sammy something was wrong, but it's like I'm split in two. The old me wants to warn Sam; to save him. The new me, Mark of Cain me, wants to kill him in the most agonizing of ways. Sammy's noticed something different about me though. He's asked me about it, but all I say is that I'm fine. He, of course, calls me a fat liar, but he doesn't push. I wish he would. I wish he'd shout and scream at me so I could finally force the words from my lips. I've held myself back from harming my sweet little brother, but I can't any longer. The call for blood and death is too strong now. Stopping myself from doing the deed again would only kill me. I'm no longer Dean Winchester. I am now simply the mark's puppet. It has fully possessed me over the days I've bared it and now it wields me like a sword. That's why I now hold the boned blade in my hand. The mark glows red hot against my skin, but all I can feel is the power and hear every soul on the planet calling for me to rip them apart. A small, disgusting smile curls around my lips as I imagine bathing in the blood of all God's children. It's sick and yet, refreshing. Slowly, I take my time as I make my way to the living room. Not once do I look up at the mirrors on the wall. If I did I wouldn't see me. I would see a man with slightly darker eyes that held no light. I hesitated before making myself present. I can sense another soul in the living room with Sam. This soul isn't technically a soul however. It's far grander than that, but it also doesn't fit with its owner. I smirk. Castiel. The old me, Dean Winchester screams in my head, thrashing his fists against the walls of my mind in attempt to break through.

"_No! Don't! You can't!"_ Dean Winchester shouts, but I ignore such words. Sam's blood was one thing, but the blood of an angel? Oh, now that was something I couldn't pass up on_. "Don't you touch them, you sick son of a bitch!"_ Pushing the curses of the righteous Dean Winchester to the side, I walk into the living room. Cas and Sam are chatting with one another. I hear Cas mentioning a gang of angels, but I'm not paying attention. All I can hear is the flow of his grace and Sammy's soul. They beckon to me, pleading to rip them to shreds. Cas hears me enter and looks up from Sam. At first there is a pleasant smile on his face that is full of friendship and loyalty, but soon it dissipates. His eyes fall to the mark on my arm and the blade in my hand.

"Dean, what have you done?" the angel gasps at the sight and Sammy chose that time to turn to face me too. Dean's brother's eyes widen at the sight of me and I lick my lips as I feel the fear radiating from the two.

"Dean's not here right now, Angel," I hiss, lifting the blade up and pressing its cool edge to my lips. "There's only me left." The mark on my arm grew hotter and brighter and Castiel's eyes widened.

"Dean…" Sam trailed off as I lunged. I close my eyes, feeling the high return as I feel the blade bush through soft skin, muscle, bone, and then an internal organ or artery. I couldn't tell with my eyes closed. Hot blood poured over my hands and I open my eyes to meat piercing blue ones. I freeze, two reactions hitting me at once. The damn angel had stepped in front of the younger Winchester protectively and now my blade had torn through his skin right under where his ribs connected. Pain flashed through those blue eyes and blood bubbled from his lips.

"Cas..." Dean's voice escapes from my lips as I lose concentration over my hold on the damn Winchester boy. Castiel's dimming blue eyes light up at the sound of the familiar nickname and I feel his shaking hands on my shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Dean," the angel gurgles and I feel Dean fight my hold on him that very moment. A gnash my teeth together in anger and push the blade in farther. Cas bites down on his pink lips, forcing down a cry. "Dean," Castiel tries again, trying to get through to his friend currently locked in the vaults of his own mind. I hear Dean calling back inside my head and I've had enough. I twist the blade hard; tearing whatever is left in Castiel to pieces. A cry finally bursts from Cas' lips and I pull my blade free. The angel crumples to the floor in a bloody heap and I lift a blood covered hand to my face and take in the coppery sent. I hear Dean shouting and maybe crying a little too. One down. I raise my eyes to Sammy, who is staring at me in disbelief. _"Sammy! No!"_ I run my bloodied hand through my hair, momentarily tainting the blond strands with Dean's best friend's blood. I start to come closer to the younger Winchester, but not once does he step back or flinch from me. He only stares with wide eyes. I lift my blade so the point is resting against his throat and push gently.

"Drop the blade, Dean," Sam orders sternly, trying to hide his fear from me. I tilt my head forward so we're nose to nose. His blood smells _so_ good.

"Not this time, Sammy," I whisper huskily.

"We know you're in there, Dean." I roll my eyes as I chance a glance to my right. Castiel is back on his feet, pale, gushing blood, but still very much alive. Honestly, does that fucking bastard ever die when he should? "This isn't you. This is the blade. Let it go Dean," Cas forces from his bloodied lips. I smirk at his effort. It's useless…

"Sammy, Cas..." I cover my mouth before another sound could leave my mouth. How did he gain control like that? Something pounds against my head as Dean begins to fight back. Too bad for him I'm stronger. I drop my blade to where Sam's heart beats and begin to press against the fabric of his plaid shirt. Sam grimaces, but does not give me the shrieks I've dreamed about. I frown, disappointed. Before I get the chance to push my blade deeper Castiel pushes me to the floor and holds me down. I struggle against him, kicking my foot against his wound and sending him flying into the wall. His body crunches against the wall and I go to lunge at him, but Sam grabs me. I gasp as Sam pulls me into a tight embrace. I try to pull away, but Sam only clings tighter.

"Dean, you can fight this," he whispers. "You've fought for me so many times. You fought monsters for me, demons, and angels. You even saved me from death. Hell, you've fought for Cas just as much. You hold so much guilt on your shoulders already, Dean. Don't add anymore. Just fight for me…for _us_ one more time." There is a heavy silence. I struggle, mind burning, but I'm still in control. I lift my blade to stab it into Sam's back, but another set of arms embrace me and this time it's Castiel. He's soaked in blood and looks like he may pass out any moment from his wounds. I feel Cas' hand snake up mine until his hand is squeezing the hand I'm holding the blade with, keeping me from slashing it down into Sam's spine. "Dean." My attention turns from Cas to Sam again. There are tears in Sam's eyes as he smiles at me. "I need my brother."

"I need my brother as well," Castiel joins in. I snarl, tightening my grip on the blade, but I stop. Excruciatingly hot pain burns through my mind and I scream in agony. The mark on my arm sizzled and sputtered as I lost control over Dean's body. Cas and Sam stay latched on to me until everything erupts into red fiery light.

When I open my eyes all thoughts of blood and watching the life drain from my brother and angel are gone. My thoughts are my own and The Mark of Cain is gone from my head. It's like someone flipped a switch, giving me control at last. I chance a glance at my arm to see that the mark had burned away and raw flesh was all that was left in its place. The blade slips from my fingers and as soon as it clatters to the floor Sam pulls away from me and Cas slumps to the floor, but the angel still holds my hand. Terror thrums through me as I remember what I…what the mark had made me do. I push back the layers of clothing covering the wound, preparing myself for the worst, but all I see is unmarked skin. I blink my eyes a few times. It's like nothing happened.

"Gabriel wasn't the only one that could fake a stabbing," Cas said with a small smirk on his lips. I slap the angel's arm before pulling him into a tight hug.

"Don't ever do that again, you stupid son of a bitch," I whispered softly before pulling away and turning my gaze to Sammy.

"Thank you," I said and then turned so I was looking at both my brother and angel. "…both of you."

"Well, we couldn't let you go dark side on us when we still have the Hell campaign and Fallen Angel fiasco to take care of yet," Sam stated, before leading the way to the library. I follow him and Cas, closing my eyes as I walked, relishing in the feeling of being myself again. All cold thoughts had left me. I can think for myself and no longer fear on what I'd do to my brother and best friend out of a lust gained from some stupid mark. I wish I had asked about the effects of it right away. Maybe none of this would have happened then. Yes, now we are down the one weapon that could have given us any chance against Abadan. But I'd spend the rest of my damn life fighting the bitch if that meant I'd keep my free will and my _two_ brothers.

* * *

**Well, after watching S9E16 this just popped into my head. It's not perfect, but I like it. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked through the fields, taking in the silent night and the crisp smell of fall as orange and brown leaves swept around me as I walked. I didn't know where I was heading, but I also didn't care. I was just happy to escape from my troubles at last. There were no demons here, angels, or monsters waiting to tear me to shreds. The bumpy ground beneath my feet, the soft wind…it was just the escape I needed. Light billowed up in front of me and I watched as Castiel slowly shimmered into existence. The angel smiled at me, holding out his hand for me to take. He's different. A smile is shimmering on his face and he looks like he's been freed of all his burdens. It's a good look on him. I smiled at his hand and reached out my own, only to grip one soaked in blood. I gasped, looking up to see that Castiel had morphed into myself. This me had darker eyes and had the Mark of Cain burnt into his flesh. I tried to pull away from him, but he only held on tighter. His body shimmered and I could feel him draining me of everything. I felt all free will wash away and hope shatter. _"Stop…please."_ I fell into a bloody pool of crimson when he let go of my now cold hand and I looked up to see whose blood I was sitting in. It was Cas'. Wings were burnt into the ground, but he was still gasping, blood gurgling from his pink lips. I reached out to him, touching his pale cheek. Cas' eyes dimmed to a dull grey at my touch and his body went still. I tried to scream for my friend, but my voice was even weaker than it was when I crawled out of hell. Still, I clung onto the angel, shaking the limp body. Angel sigils were carved into Castiel's bloodied skin and chains were wrapped around his wrists and ankles.

"Dean…" I froze, looking up to see Sam staring down at me in disbelief. "What did you do?" What? I looked down at myself to see a blade of bone in my hand, covered in blood. "No…" I tried to defend myself; to say it wasn't me, but my voice had betrayed me. Sam shook his head, falling to his knees and holding me tight. "Please, you can't lose. Stay with me…" A gurgling noise burst from Sam's lips and I watched in terror as I pulled the blade from my brother's stomach. "Dean…" I tried to scream again, but still I could make no sound. Sammy collapsed to the ground and turned to ash in my arms. I screamed and cried and soon more blood began to seep through my clothes. I looked around myself to see that the ground had not been bumpy because of the stones and hilly sides, but because bodies by the millions littered the ground. Some were monsters, some were demon, some were angels, and many were human. I recognized some of the humans. There were; Mom, Dad, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Kevin, Charlie, and so many others. My sobs caught in my throat and I stared down at my bloody hands in disbelief.

"You can never run from me, Winchester," I looked up to see the Mark of Cain me smiling down at me in my own body. It chilled me right down to the bone. For a moment I was reminded of the 2014 version of myself. How cold had he been? How willing had he been to grab a gun and shoot first? The Mark of Cain notices my fear and he leans in close, grinning ear to ear. His hot breath burned again my ear and I wish that I could lift the blade and stab myself. "I am you."

* * *

"Dean, wake up!" Castiel's frantic voice shouted. I snapped open my eyes to see Cas leaning over my body on the bed, shaking me with all his might. His eyes were wide with horror and for a moment I wondered what I had done. I tried to speak, but my throat burned. Oh god! Was it real?! No, no, it couldn't have been real. Cas is still alive. Castiel pushed a glass of water to my lips and I took it thankfully. After downing the entire glass I looked around myself. I was no longer in the body littered field. I was in my room in sweaty sheets and clothes. Cas was sitting next to me, looking a little peaky. I didn't bother asking about it and instead looked around for my brother. "Sam's alright, Dean. He went back to bed after I went to get you," Cas stated. I nodded and took in a shaky breath before turning my gaze towards my hands.

"Sorry," I croaked, hoarsely.

"Nightmares are nothing to apologies for, Dean," Cas whispered softly. "You…" The angel let out a rough cough. "…had quite a day yesterday." I scoffed, whipping my hand across my face and breathing in thickly. I didn't say anything. The last thing I wanted to do was start a fight with Cas after the guy had come to my rescue twice already. Instead I just fell back into my pillows and stared up at the ceiling. Cas watched me the entire time.

"It's gone, right?" Cas coughs and raises a brow at me. I turn my arm slightly and Cas turns his gaze to it, but I keep my eyes on the ceiling. "The Mark?" I clarify. Cas gently presses his fingers to the raw skin that had burnt away when the mark left.

"Yes, Dean. Like I said; you were just dreaming." I nod and roll onto my side. Cas must take that as his cue to leave and starts to shuffle from the bed, but I grab for him. I flush in the face as my fingers coil around his. "Dean?" Cas questions. I don't say a word. Instead I just tug on his hand, pulling him back to the bed. Cas sits back down and I roll over so I'm no longer facing him. I close my eyes, but as soon as I do blood darkness surrounds me. I snap my eyes back open, shivering. Tears begin to burn in my eyes. If it's gone why does it still haunt me? Why do I still see such horrors yet?

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?" I hesitate.

"You…how did you cope with nightmares when you became human?" I feel Cas stiffen next to me and I regret asking. Maybe Cas didn't cope? How would I know? I was never there for him.

"I told myself I'd start over. If I'm not meant to be a good angel then maybe I can be a good human, but…" Cas cleared his throat. "…but I didn't really get the chance." I frowned, turning over again so I could look at Cas. He's staring far away. I wonder where he is. Maybe he's back in that blue vest working in that fill up joint or married with three kids.

"Hey, when this whole Metatron and angel thing is over I'll make sure you get a second chance," I say softly. Cas smiled at me sadly and I closed my eyes, letting sleep finally fall on me. Cas, pressed a hand on my forehead as I drifted off, securing good dreams for me and drift away to the soft hum of _Hey Jude_ and small coughs.

* * *

_1 Hour Earlier..._

"He's your brother, Sam. _You_ should be the one to comfort him!" Castiel shouted at the youngest Winchester. They had been looking through some old Men of Letters books when Dean started screaming at the top of his lungs.

"He's your brother too!" Sam shouted back, stopping his approach back to his own bedroom and turning his attention to the angel. Cas shook his head, waving a hand at Sam.

"But you are by blood. Admit it, Sam. This is still because of what he did to you," Cas hissed. Sam froze, knuckles turning white as he clutched his fists.

"Damn it! Think about it, Cas! Wouldn't you be pissed off too if someone saved you when you were ready to die?!" Cas' eyes turned cold and he stepped right into Sammy's face. For a moment there was a flash of glowing blue and ratty looking wings sparked against the wall in the dim light for a small second.

"In case you have forgotten, Samuel Winchester, I _have_," Cas growled. Sam bit his own lip, realizing what he had just asked. He opened his mouth to apologize, but was cut off when Cas cleared his throat and calmed himself down a little. His eyes softened and he turned his gaze towards the hall leading to Dean's room. "But the feeling that someone brought me back maybe because they cared or that there would be someone waiting for me made me forgive whoever did." Sam slouched slightly, eyes glancing down the hallway.

"That's why I can't forgive him, Cas. If he cared about me he would have let me go." With that Sammy turned on his heels and disappeared into his own room, leaving Castiel alone. The angel sighed before walking towards Dean's room, coughing ever y so often.

* * *

**HA! You all that it was just some oneshot didn't you? Sorry, but no. When I started writing I couldn't stop. I'm going to tell you now; IT WILL NOT BE HAPPY! Review and let me know what you think of Dean's split personality. Are you creeped out? Confused? Both? Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Married with Children played from the TV as I collapsed onto the couch after finishing my breakfast. I had woken up alone, but at least I wasn't plagued with the visions of fresh blood and shredded flesh. I was the first up. Sam was nowhere to be seen and there was no telling where Cas could have fluttered off too. Still, it was fine. I needed some alone time to clear my head anyway.

"Morning," Sammy mumbled as he entered the living room with a cup of steaming coffee in his hands. He had bed hair and was still wrapped in his pajamas. Looks like they both wanted a lazy day. I muttered a soft morning, keeping my eyes on the TV as I planned on what to say. I wanted things to be back to normal more than anything. This hated silence between us was starting to kill me. I wanted to tease Sammy and for him to tease right back. I wanted to shout _'Bitch'_ and here him call me a _'jerk'_. Sammy wasn't making it easy though. I clear my throat, thinking of anything to start a conversation about.

"Where's, Cas?" Great job, idiot. Way to bring Cas gossip up as a conversation. Sam yawned loudly before shrugging and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Last I saw he was in your room," Sam muttered. "What? Did he one night stand you?" If things would have been different I would have wacked Sam over the head and let loose some sass, but because of how coldly Sam said it I almost didn't want to respond.

"Very funny. I just haven't seen him this morning."

"He's probably trying to get information on Metatron," Sam offered. I nodded. Now that Bartholomew is gone Cas and a few other angels have been using Bart's tracking system to find him. Dean had been ready to blow when Cas had shown up and told them about Bartholomew's death and the renegade angels that now wanted the unwilling angel as their leader. I had been just about to shout the guy's ear off. Still, at least we've got a way to find Metatron, but the last thing I want is a repeat of war burdened Cas. Sam glanced over at me, noticing my silent brooding and sighed heavily. "Dean, he'll be fine. At least he came to us this time instead of keeping it all to himself. He's learned his lesson," Sam tried to reassure me. I knew all that, but I couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen. It always did after all.

"Morning," a voice called from my side. I jumped as Cas mojoed himself next to me on the couch, swearing up a storm.

"Jesus, Cas, where have you been?" I questioned, trying to calm my racing heart. Cas held a hand up to his mouth coughing a little. I frowned. He had been coughing the other night as well.

"I was at Bartholomew's headquarters checking on how our search for Meta…" Another cough burst from Cas' lips. I glanced at Sammy. Looks like I wasn't the only one starting to notice the cough. "Anyway, there's nothing new, but Gadreel has been spotted. He's killing angels. Most of them either ran the tortures in Heaven or are just random angels."

"It can't be random," Sam hopped in, leaning on his knees. "There has to be something that links them." Cas shrugs.

"Gadreel was imprisoned so it makes sense that he's killing the angels that most likely tortured him, but the others are a different story. They are all noble angels, many I have had the pleasure of fighting with when first entering the garrison, but…" Cas hunched over, shoulders shaking as another coughing fit hit him out of nowhere. I startled, hopping from my spot at his side and wrapping my arms around him to keep him steady.

"That's one hell of a cough, Cas. Are you alright?" I question. Cas clears his throat before shaking his head and meeting my eyes.

"I think my vessel just caught a cold," the angel croaked. I frowned, pointing out that he was an angel. Cas shook his head. "Since this grace is not mine it refuses to help my vessel in any form. " I nod, getting up from my spot on the couch and head towards the bathroom.

"Alright, then. I'll get you some cough syrup," I stated before disappearing from the room. Cas watched me go before turning his gaze towards Sam. The younger Winchester was staring at Cas carefully.

"You don't look to good for just having a cold," Sammy muttered, staring at Cas skeptically. Cas shrugged, looking down at his hands.

"Well, I wasn't human for long. I still don' t understand all human illnesses. I could have something else." Sam shook his head and placed a hand on Cas' forehead. His other hand set down his coffee and took one of the angel's hands.

"Your skin's clammy and you feel hot. I'd say a fever or something," Sam decided. Cas sighed deeply, pushing Sam's hands off of him and leaning farther back into the couch. "Unless there's something you're not telling us?" Cas stayed still, staring at Sam with sharp blue eyes.

"Like you said; it's probably just a fever or something," Cas muttered before directing his gaze to the television and ignoring the younger Winchester completely. Sam picked up his coffee again, eyes never leaving the angel until I finally reemerged with a spoon and a container of purple goo. Cas' eyes flickered to mine as I sat close to him and poured the purple crap in the spoon. I held the spoon to Cas' lips and the angel opened his mouth. A snort burst from Sammy's mouth and I flipped off my little brother before urging the angel to take the damn medicine. Cas swallowed down the purple slime, gagging slightly at the taste of molecules rather than the putrid flavor. I set down the bottle and spoon before placing my hands exactly where Sam had positioned his own moments ago. Cas leaned into the warm touch, feeling slightly chilled and I frowned.

"Well, Cas, I think you'll be spending a lazy day with us until we get that vessel of yours back up to perfect condition." Cas nodded, not arguing at all and turned his gaze back to the television. Sammy and I did the same.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of posting. My internet isn't working well.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously the other night…_

Cas walked around Bartholomew's headquarters. The other angels had all left when the angel died. Well, most of them. Two or four had stayed behind to join in the fight with Castiel. Not even they were here though. Cas had sent them all away for now. The angel tapped his finger against one of the computer keys, taking in the welcomed silence.

_Cough_

A hand flew to Castiel's throat as it was assaulted by the scraping sound. Another burst from his lips. Then there was another, and another, and another. Shaking fingers wrapped around the edge of a desk, trying to hold up Cas' choking body. Soon Cas felt something fly from his mouth and into the shaking hand he had pressed to his lips in attempt to hold in the coughs. His hand peeled away from his mouth and his eyes widened at the sight of scarlet slowly dripping down from his palm and to the sleeve of his trench coat. _"No. Not yet."_

"Oh, you don't look to hot, do you?" a voice asked from behind. Cas turned around, still clutching the table and met the eyes of Metetron. The angel was giving him a pitied look, but Cas could see in the angel's eyes that he was pleased with this outcome. "I suppose that's why angels don't just go stealing other angel's graces, huh?" the new ruler of heaven continued to tease. He paused, waiting for Cas to retort back, but the fallen angel made no move to comment. Metatron looked slightly disappointed about this and carefully shoved a hand into his breast pocket. "I've come to give you something." A blue light trapped in a small crystal container dangled from Metatron's hand and Castiel felt every bit of him tug towards the light.

"My…my…grace?" Cas choked, his coughing still holding him in a firm grip. Cas reached for it weakly as it was dangled in front of him, but it was pulled from his grasp.

"It's never that simple, Castiel. You should know that," Metarton chuckled. Cas' face fell and he stared at Metatron with hatred. Metatron pressed his palm against Cas' face. "I only ask one thing. Bring me Dean Winchester and your grace shall be returned." Cas pulled away from the opposing angel, barring his teeth angrily.

"I will never give Dean to you," Cas stated loyally. Metatron rolled his eyes and shoved Cas' grace back into his deep pocket. Cas sagged, tensing only when another coughing fit hit him. When he wobbled and almost crashed to the floor, Metarton caught him and helped the sick angel to the floor. Blood spilled from Cas' lips in even greater quantities now and fear was starting to shake the poor angel. Fire blazed inside him and he could feel his insides burning away to nothing. "Wh…What's happening?" Cas croaked, energy draining quickly.

"Oh, I'm just speeding up the process, Castiel," Cas' eyes widened and he fell onto his hands as another wave hit him. Metatron rubbed Cas' back, whispering soothingly in a sick sinister way that made Cas' skin crawl. "It doesn't have to though, Cas. Bring me your hunter and I will free you of your pain," Metatron whispered. Cas pushed Metatron away with bloodied hands and collapsed to the floor, energy spent.

"I won't betray, Dean," Cas whispered before closing his eyes. Metatron snorted and backed away from the angel.

"If you change your mind all you have to do is pray." Cas gasped as the pain drifted away from his body as Metatron disappeared and Cas' coughing slowed along with the blood oozing past his lips. The angel lay there on the tiles for a while, letting his breath return to his blood drowned lungs. What was he going to do? Should he tell Dean and Sam? No, they had enough problems. There was nothing for them to do about it anyway. He was going to drown in his own blood no matter what without his true grace.

"Castiel?" Cas opened his eyes to see that he was not alone anymore. Standing over his was one of his brothers that joined him after the fall of Bartholomew. "Are you alright? Where did all this blood come from?" Cas waved off his brother's questions and pushed himself onto his feat, allowing his brother to help steady him when he wobbled. "It is your grace. I…I can feel it. Castiel…"

"It is alright, brother," Castiel whispers, wiping a hand across his lips to smear away the blood that is still lingering on them. His brother stared at him with worry, something Castiel never thought to see from his family after the hell he's thrown them into.

"Castiel, what can I do?" Castiel stared at the blood on his hands for a moment before meeting his brother's eyes.

"Brother, there is…nothing to be done about my fate." The angel opened his mouth to argue, but Castiel continued speaking. "But there is something that I can do to protect our people when I am gone." Castiel squeezed his brother's shoulder. "There shall be no more following. Make sure of that for me? Angels must think for themselves now." Castiel's brother nodded and relief spread throughout Castiel's face. "Good, now what have you found out about Metatron?" The air around them instantly changed and the angel led Castiel towards one of the computers.

"We have not found much about Metatron, but Gadreel has been detected multiple times," the angel stated, pressing a button and bringing up several images of Gadreel. "He's been killing angels. From what we believe, most are the angels that tortured Gadreel in Heaven, but others are just random angels." Castiel frowned at the image of Gadreel on the screen. What was he up to?

* * *

**Well, it definitely isn't a cold. Thanks for reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

I stood in the kitchen, brewing myself a coffee and another for Castiel. The poor guy's fever seemed to have gotten one hundred percent worse and that blasted cough was sounding uglier since Castiel returned to the bunker. A little coffee will hopefully cheer the angel up a little. I reached to pick up my own hot mug of coffee, dropping it when it burned my hand. The mug shattered on the ground and a cuss left my mouth. I reached to pick up the pieces, stopping when I noticed the sharpness of the glass. I pick up a piece, rubbing the thumb against the jagged edge until blood starts to well up from the cut. My arm throbs as I take in the copper sent and I relish in it. I feel my mind slipping away and before I have the chance to correct myself I am locked away in the vaults of my mind.

"Thanks for lending me the wheel." A darker version of my own voice hisses. I watch as my head turns towards a mirror and my heart thumps to a stop. My eyes are dark and soulless. The raw patch on my arm is gone and is once again replaced by the burning Mark of Cain. _"NO!"_ The Mark chuckles through my mouth as I cry out. "Let's play with your little angle," the Mark hisses while opening one of the boxes of potions Sam had left there when he was cleaning out the many boxes the Men of Letters had left behind. I watch as he pulls out a vile filled with what looks like dried up orange leaves. He smirks at the vile and I watch in terror as he dumps the entire container into Castiel's coffee. I pound my fists against the walls of my mind, trying to get through and gain control, but I can't. Now the Mark slowly walked through the entryway to the living room, eyes falling on the angel lying weakly on the couch, watching an old Doctor Who marathon. He looks worse than when I had left him. His eyes are so ghosted over they almost look grey and his skin is paler than usual except for the flush on his cheeks from fever. It may be me hallucinating or just the Mark of Cain messing with me, but I also see what looks like blood peeking out the corner of his mouth. _"Don't! He's sick!"_ I try to shout, but the Mark refuses to listen. Instead the Mark crawled onto the couch next to Cas. Cas looks up at The Mark of Cain me and smiles sickly. My body hands Cas the mug of coffee, Careful to keep the mark on my arm from being noticed. The angel takes the mug thankfully, and sips at the warm liquid. _"DON'T, CAS!"_ I scream, but the angel can't hear me. Pretty soon the angel has completely downed half his mug and the effects begin to show. The Mark of Cain seems to realize the same. "How are you feeling?" the mark questions. Cas' face fell a little and his hand rose to his throat.

"Worse," Cas croaked hoarsely. A cough burst from Castiel's lips and terror washed through me as blood was spat up. Cas looked just as much in terror as I was. The coughing continued until soon Cas' was convulsing and barely able to get in a breath as his lungs overflowed with blood. The mark hums in amusement and I hear his thoughts in my head. I can feel the lust and bliss gained from watching Castiel die slow and agonizingly. It's sick and what's even sicker is that my body is currently laughing at Castiel's shambled state. "Dean…" Cas half sobbed in pain. _"I'm here, Cas. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_ "Dean…It…h…hurts," the angel gasps. The mark grabs Castiel's throat, pinning the helpless angel down.

"I should have done this ages ago," my body growls cruelly into Castiel's ears. I can now see tears falling from the angel's eyes. I try to yell to Cas not to listen. I try to say it's not me, but he of course cannot hear me. "You are worthless, Castiel, and no brother or friend of mine." One last tear falls from Castiel's eyes before grey takes over the bright blue and the color drains completely from Castiel's body.

* * *

An old British television show played on the television as Cas lay sprawled out on the couch with me fast asleep beneath him. It's gotten worse and Cas is not sure the sun will be waiting for him tomorrow. Pain rivets through the angel's veins and he can taste blood in his mouth. Any moment now. Cas wanted to sneak away to his room to die, but I've got such a tight hold on him that it would be impossible. I haven't left his side all day when the stupid angel practically collapsed on the way to the kitchen. I was having a nightmare before, but it looked like it had ended at last and left me with a dreamless sleep. Cas brushed a hand gently through my hair, a cough forcing itself from his lips. Cas grimaces as blood splatters on the couch and he tries once again to get up to get a cloth or something to clean it up with, but his arms are Jell-O and he collapses back on top of me, gasping. The pain sharpens and Cas can feel the blood that had filled his lungs start to choke him of all oxygen. Castiel can't stop the sob that forces itself out of him as it all becomes too much. Cas clutch onto my hand, wishing he could wake me, but he couldn't. He couldn't let me watch him die. Not like this. Blood begins to bubble against the angel's eyes and Castiel begins to shiver as his body grows colder with every step death makes.

"Castiel." The angel looks up to see Death himself staring down at the gasping angel. Cas lets out a choked sob, burring his head into my chest.

"Please…make it stop," the angel begged, his veins burning even hotter. He can feel the grace slowly erupting inside of him. Death lets out a soft sigh before taking a seat in a chair opposite of the couch the angel was currently dying on.

"I am sorry, Castiel. Truly, I am, but all I can say is it won't be much longer." Cas gazes at Death through heavy eye lids and tears and then to me sleeping benieth him. "Don't worry. He won't wake. I made sure of that for you." A relieved sigh passed Castiel's lips. The last thing he wanted was for me to wake up to his pained screams. Swallowing down a scream as Cas felt the exploding grace begin to burn his organs, Cas brought his attention back to Death.

"W…What's after this for me?" Castiel croaked, panting heavily. Death looked at his watch for a second before standing and walking over to the dying angel.

"Time to find out for yourself," he whispered, touching Castiel's cheek. A scream erupted from the angel's lips and the stolen grace inside him erupted. It burnt every ounce of him, tearing the angel up from the inside out. Bright light burst from Castiel's eyes and mouth and his tattered wings manifested. Each black feather burnt away as flames rolled over his shoulders. Finally, the light dimmed, the screams silenced, and Castiel's bloodied body collapsed over my silently sleeping body. Death brushed the small amount of blood he had picked up from Castiel's cheek off of his fingertips before disappearing from the sight. Now laying on the couch of the bunker in front of the TV lay myself and Castiel coated in thick pools of crimson. Charcoaled wings stretch across the room, burning scars into the couch, floor, and walls forevermore.

* * *

**Let's play a game shall we? Which one is real and which is the dream? Is it the first one or the second? Or is the answer neither? Maybe I'm just messing with you all? Let me know your thoughts. Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

***sets tissues down in front of you all and pats your shoulder* I apologize ahead of time.**

* * *

I opened my eyes, shivering slightly. I had just experienced the worst nightmares ever. They were filled with blood and death and left me feeling empty inside. I feel something on top of me and remember holding Cas close as he suffered from that blasted fever his damn vessel caught. Gently, I run my fingers through Cas' dark mess of hair as I slowly wake up. I blearily open my eyes to see dark specks flying around the room. I squint at the specks. They're ash. I frown and try to push myself when suddenly I feel something wet and sticky covering my fingers. Frowning, I lift a hand to my face and almost have a heart attack right there and then. Thick rivers of slowly drying crimson are running down my fingers from my blood soaked hands. My heart hammers in my chest and I look down at the angel against my chest.

"NO!" I scream, eyes flooding as I leap from the couch and grab the angel before his paled body could smack against the cushions. Castiel's body is snow white and cold, complete with blood splatters. His once sapphire eyes are no longer and all that is left are lifeless grey skeletons. I realize instantly that the ash falling around us are in fact Castiel's wings. Two large wings are burnt across the room, staining it with the skeletal plumages. My hands search Castiel's body for a wound or anything, but I find nothing except for a cup of coffee shattered on the rug. In the coffee left over were orange specks of some sort of herb. My heart clenches as my dream flashes back to me. Was it a dream? How could it? My hands slowly clasp Castiel's face and everything crashes into me at once. I let out a horrific scream, clutching Cas close.

"Dean, what-" Sam halts mid-sentence when entering the room and before I know it my brother has pushed me to the side and is checking Cas for any signs of life.

"I killed him. I killed him!" I shout on a loop as I pull my knees to my chest and stare at my shaking blood soaked hands. The mark isn't on my arm visibly, but it is. It never left. It stayed with me mentally if not physically. Sam's eyes finally turn to mine and I can see the raw terror in those eyes I had wanted to look at me like a hero again. Now they just looked at me like I was some monster.

"What…what have you done?" Sam stammered, hands slipping from Castiel's corpse. He shuffles over to me and I try to pull away, but my brother just grabs me by the shoulders and shakes me roughly. "What did you do, Dean!" he screams at me. I break down again, head falling into my lap.

"I killed him, Sammy! The mark! The mark! It isn't gone. It killed…" my eyes trail back to Castiel's lifeless eyes as I choke on his name. Sam continues to stare until finally wrapping me in his arms and holding me so tight I feel like I may just break in half. Images pass through my mind. I see Cas drinking coffee, sputtering on his own blood as the poison does its job. I watch the life drain from his eyes and his lips let one last breath escape before making him collapse completely. "He's dead. He's dead," I mumble into Sam's shoulder. My brother shushes me gently, running his fingers through my hair as he tries to calm me. "Sammy, what am I going to do?! I killed…my…my best f…friend! Sammy, please. H…help me." Sam just shushed me, pulling back slightly to meet my eyes. I see so many things cross his face; sadness, confusion, and even fear. I want to die under that gaze. I wait for him to call me a murderer or to kill me, or maybe throw me in the dungeon. None of them come.

"We need to bury him." I find that even worse. Sam pulls away from me and walks over to Cas' body all while whipping his own tears falling down his cheeks. He drapes the bloody blanket Cas and I had been bundled in over the angel and gently lifted the limp form in his strong arms. Sam carried Cas away and I stayed where I was, staring at the wings decorating the room.

"Cas…forgive me," I sob.

* * *

Sam was finished setting up everything when I finally came to join him. On the ground next to him was Cas' body. Sam turned slightly and I met my brother's eyes. There was an understanding between the two of us and Sam lifted Castiel's body, gently dropping it onto the bed of wood. I stepped over to his side and watched as Sam salted and poured gas over the wood. When he was finished he held out his palm. I looked down at the lighter waiting for me. Hesitantly, I took it, flinching at its cold touch. My eyes slowly rolled up to where Castiel's body lay and I let the lighter's flames feast, watching as Cas was swallowed up. My mind flashed to the sight of burning wings and I fell to my knees, overcome with grief. Sam didn't touch me. He only watched Castiel's body slowly burn away to nothing. Before I knew it I was praying. I was praying to everyone I could think of. I prayed to God, Mom, Dad, and Cas. Over and over I prayed to Cas, pleading for him to come back or to forgive me.

"Stop it, Dean," Sam whispered. I ignored him, continuing my non-stop prayers. "Dean…" Sam pleaded, voice cracking slightly. I stopped and watched the flames for a while, feeling my brain wander. I could feel Sam watching me. I could practically see those worried puppy dog eyes.

"Remember when we first met?" I asked the burning flames. The fire crackled and popped softly. I hear the soft sound of footsteps and glance up to see that Sam has started retreating towards the bunker. I couldn't blame him. My eyes wander back towards the flames and I sigh softly. "It was so easy back then, Cas. Why can't things be like that anymore?" I wait for an answer, but none comes. I close my eyes and sprawl out on my back in the damp grass, looking up at the stars. One star seems to shine brighter and for a few seconds I envision angel heaven. I envision every star as a dead angel's grace and I see Cas reuniting with his fallen brothers up in the big dark sky above me. I try to feel happy for him finally finding peace, but I can't. I just can't.

* * *

**And the body count begins. Who's next on the mark's list?**


	7. Chapter 7

Metatron sat in heaven with a book in hand. Gadreel stood next to him, fingers tracing the vile holding Castiel's dead grace. The light had dimmed to nothing but a faded shimmer, holding no life or spirit. He shivered, remembering the ugly red color it had turned before finally blinking out. Castiel may have just been a fallen tree in the road to the future, but he was still Gadreel's brother. It pained the angel to think about Castiel's final moments. Metatron on the other hand shared no sympathy at all. He only continued reading his book, humming an old hymn from long ago. A cold shiver ran down Gadreel's back suddenly and the angel looked up to see Death of all reapers.

"It's done," Death stated, walking through the doorway dressed in his usual attire of a black suit. "Castiel is at rest." A smile spread over Metatron's face, causing Gadreel's stomach to turn. How could he be so happy? The new ruler of heaven turned from his book, setting it down.

"Wonderful! I can see the mourning and guilty feelings now! He'll be so blinded by grief he'll have no choice but to except my offer." Gadreel watched as Metatron practically jumped with excitement. He didn't feel excited. Again, they had lost yet another brother on the road to rebuilding a more pure heaven. Should they not be in mourning as well?

"Well, I believe it's time for me to go. So many souls to take and all," Death sighed, turning his back.

"Won't you stay and watch the show?" Metatron questioned. "Front row seats! I'll provide the popcorn." Death turned slightly, eyes meeting mine before moving to Metatron's.

"I believe I'll skip to the real fun part," Death said with a knowing smirk before turning his back to the angels. "Good day." Gadreel blinked as Death disappeared and turned his gaze to Metatron.

"What now?" Metatron stood from his seat poking a finger at the vile that once held Castiel's living grace.

"You give Dean Winchester this and also my offer."

"If he refuses?"

"He will at first, but he will give in soon enough," Metatron sighed before walking around Gadreel and towards a small rose slowly losing its petals. A new petal fell each minute. Gadreel stared at the rose, swallowing thickly before letting his eyes trail down to the vile in his hands. He knew far well what Dean would do once he let the mark take over. It scared the angel to stoop as low as turning a man that was once righteous into a cold blooded monster. Still, heaven is in desperate need of some cleaning up. The angels, humans, and monsters of today are dirty and diseased. In order to return the world to what it should have been the filth must be scrubbed away, permanently. This was all for the greater good. With a flutter of wings Gadreel disappeared. Some sacrifices are needed to save the world.

* * *

I scrubbed at the blood on the floor. Sam had left to get rid of the bloodied couch and left me alone in the bunker. Sam hasn't said anything to me since we burnt Cas' body. I stared at the blood covering my wet cloth and hands, feeling my stomach turn.

"Dean…" A spark of hope sprouted in my soul and I clutched at the bloody wash cloth. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. Still, there was only one angel that addressed me like that. Slowly, I turned around, waiting to be met with bright blue eyes. My hopes were crushed as I was met with the cold eyes of none other than Gadreel. Normally I would have lunged for my gun or a knife, but instead I just sat on the floor surrounded by a half cleaned puddle of blood. So what if he killed me? He'd be doing me a favor. He'd be putting down a murderer. "I'm sorry for your loss." the angel said softly. I just continued staring. Not bothering to comment. I just wanted it over with. Gadreel and I continued our staring contest. "I have a message for you from Metatron…"

"Skip the romantics and just kill me will you?" I finally shouted. Gadreel tilted his head slightly and my stomach turned into thick knots at the memory of another angel that used to do that when he was confused.

"Kill you? Dean Winchester, we wish for you to live."

"Sorry, Buddy, but you've got the wrong Winchester," I mumbled, going back to cleaning the blood from the floor. Gadriel frowned in confusion.

"No, I did not come for Samuel." I flinched. "Metatron wishes to make a deal with you," Gadreel stated, tossing something towards me. I caught it and instantly froze. I'd seen something like this once before a very long time ago. It was an angels grace…well, was. The grace was faded and refused to pulse with life. "This is Castiel's grace. If you give yourself to Metatron he will return your angel to the world of the living." I stared at Gadreel, mouth hung open in shock. Was he joking? Was this just some dream?

"I except!" I shouted, jumping to my feet and clutching Castiel's grace close to my chest. "I need him. Please, just give me back my angel," I pleaded. Gadreel looked down at his feet, almost like he wished I had refused. I frown. "Well?"

"There is a catch." Damn it. Of course there was. "You will become part of our army to cleanse the world and allow the Mark of Cain to finally consume you." My world shattered.

"I can't…"

"Then Castiel will remain dead-"

"No, I _can't_. Cas died because of…of what the mark did to me. Letting it consume me would only disgrace my friend's sacrifice more." Gadreel nodded, sitting down on a chair and breathing in deeply.

"I know what it is like to murder friends, Dean-"

"He wasn't just a friend. He was my family!" Dean snapped. Gadreel paid no mind and continued speaking.

"Would you rather become a monster knowing that doing so saved your best friend or would you rather have your best friend remain dead while you slowly become the same monster you would if you embrace Metatron?" I stare at the blood on the floor.

"Let me think about it." Gadreel nodded, getting up from his chair and dusting himself off.

"Send a prayer to Metatron when you are ready," the angel stated before poofing away. I brushed a thumb against Castiel's grace, humming softly to it. I watched the faded light. Nothing. It didn't respond. Lowering my head I pressed the vile close. Why did it always have to end like this for me? Why am I always left with a decision that has both good and horribly bad consequences?

_Click._

My head perked up as Sam opened the door and shuffled into the room after disposing the bloodied couch. I went to hide Cas' grace in my breast pocket, but stopped. I've already lost one brother because of my actions. I won't do it again.

"Sammy?" My little brother gave me his attention, looking at me like I was made of glass. In a way I was, I suppose. "G…Gadreel was here." Sam's eyes widened and he stepped towards me. The look in his eye grew angry and then distrustful in a heartbeat.

"Dean, what did you do?" my little brother questioned. I scoffed. Lowering my head and rubbing my thumb against the crystal vile.

"He told me that if I joined their little cheerleading squad Metatron would bring Cas back…"

"That's a load of crap, Dean, and you know it! Tell me you didn't agree," Sam shouted at me and I flinched. I swallowed back the lump in my throat and met my brother's fierce gaze.

"No. No, I didn't agree," I said, noticing how Sam's shoulders relaxed. "But I want to, Sammy. I…I want to so bad." I held up the vile of grace and Sam kneeled down, looking at it himself closer. "It's his grace. It's dead, but still here. I could do it. I could bring him…"

"You're not sacrificing yourself, Dean," Sam said sternly, looking me dead in the eye. "Not now, not ever." I glared at him, all my emotions colliding together in one big ball.

"I DID THIS TO HIM, SAM!" I practically scream in his face. My little brother doesn't move, he only continues glaring at me sternly. "It's my fault he's dead and if I lose myself to save him I don't care…"

"I DO!" Sam shouted. I froze and Sammy lowered his head, breathing deeply. "Dean, you always take the blame for everything and think giving yourself up will make it all better, but it won't. Giving up yourself can't be the only way, Dean. If Metatron knows how to bring back Cas then we can find out a way on our own." I stare at Sam for a long time and Sam squeezes my shoulder gently. "You're my brother, Dean, and I love you. Please, just listen to me and think this over alright?" My little brother pulled me into a hug for one of the first times since this whole crazy angel fiasco. I'm stiff in his arms, replaying Sammy's words in my head. I'm all Sam's got. I can't leave him alone. I drop my head onto Sam's shoulder, breathing in deeply and letting myself calm down.

"Okay, Sammy," I whispered. Relief spread over my brother and he pulled away slightly, eyes glancing at the blood on the floor and the dead grace clutched tightly in my hands.

"You go get some rest. I'll finish up cleaning," Sam offered. I open my mouth to argue, but stop myself. Sam had been gone for two hours and I barely even touched the puddle of blood on our floor. Nodding, I got up to my feet and went to my bedroom, still clutching Castiel's grace in my hands.


	8. Chapter 8

I breathed in the sweet scent of blood and death as I walked throughout the bunker, following the trail my little bunny rabbit had left me. I twirl my blade, feeling it's coldness between my fingers. A grin spreads across my face as the amount of blood grows larger. I'm close. My bunnies little trail ends at a closed door and I push it open slowly, allowing the door to creak. A figure backs up into the corner of the bedroom I am now in. He's panting and gasping in pain. I grin, kneeling slightly and dipping my fingers in the blood trail leading to my little bunny. I smile at the blood, licking it off my fingers and tasting the very essence of my prey.

"Hello, Sammy," I hiss, getting back to my feet and stepping in front of the younger Winchester. Sam tries to push himself away, but he's pinned himself up against the corner like any other wounded animal. I gleam at him as I rub my thumb over the edge of my blade. I feel it cut into my skin, but the pain is so hot and so good I just can't stop.

"D…don't do this, Dean. Y…you've already got…C…Cas' blood on your hands…." Blood flew from Sam's lips and his hand momentarily pulled away from the large wound in his abdomen. I know exactly where I hit him. His right kidney is in shreds and I made sure to just scratch his lung with the blade. He's dying slowly; just the way I like it. I glance at the vile of dead grace hanging on a cord around my neck.

"I'm not Dean, Sam, and in case you didn't realize…" I bent down and pressed the tip of my blade on Sam's cheek and cut down. "I like blood on my hands."

"Dean's in there though. I know it!" Sam shouts, fighting against the pain. I tilt my head and lean into Dean's brother's ear.

"You're right, Sam, and you know what? He's screaming." I allow Dean to take control for a seconds, letting his sobbing form come forth.

"Sammy…Sammy…" the pathetic hunter whimpered and tears started to fall down from green eyes. Dean stared at his brother with widened eyes that were also beginning to tear up.

"Dean, listen…" Quickly I pushed Dean to the back of my mind and returned to full control again. I grin at the younger Winchester crying before me and I let my blade fallow his tear tracks down his cheeks and replace the salt water with fresh blood.

"Goodnight, Sammy," I whisper, plunging my blade through his skin. A scream erupts from Sam's mouth and I hear one from Dean as well. I grin at the sight of blood splattering across the room. Slowly I pull the blade from Sam's flesh and I dip my fingers in the blood sticking to the cold bone. I stare at the blood. It was nothing like angel blood or regular human blood. This blood told a story dating back since Sam was just a baby. Watching it spill around me was the greatest pleasure possible. Sam gags on his blood, clutching at his wound as he slowly dies from shock and blood loss. I laugh menacingly and watch the life slowly drain from his eyes. "Now there's no one left for you to fight to return to, Dean. You're mine now."

* * *

"SAMMY!" I screamed throwing myself off the bed, bursting from my bedroom and down the hall. I refused to look down at my hands, too afraid of what I would see. Instead I race right for my brother's room. I fling open the door, falling to my knees at the sight. Tears well up in my eyes and I cover my face with my hands. "O…oh my God." Laying under the covers of the bed lay my peacefully sleeping little brother. There was no blood, screams, or blades of bone. My little brother was safe. The big question was, how long until he isn't? I think about what I had seen in my dream. The Mark was taking anything that would keep me like myself away. First it took Cas and now it was going to take Sammy. It was warning me just like it had with Cas in my dreams. I watch Sam's chest rise and fall for a few minutes before looking up to the ceiling. There was one way I could save Sam from myself. Maybe I could save one other brother as well. The promise I made my brother before going to my room to rest replayed in my mind. I've broken so many promises to Sammy already, but I'm afraid this time I have no choice but to break one more. Lifting my hands, I begin to pray. "Metatron, Gadreel, I'm ready-" I stopped, realizing that I had moved. I look around, finding myself still on earth, but now in some old bar. Gadreel is standing behind the counter, cleaning glasses while Metatron sits on stool, typing on an old typewriter.

"Told you he'd come," Matatron said, glancing up at Gadreel momentarily before going back to his works again. Gadreel rolled his eyes, but didn't say a word. The angel just cleaned shot glasses and refused to look in my direction. The bar grew silent for a few moments except for the occasional click of keys. I cleared my throat, finally drawing the angels' attentions.

"Don't mind me…just…you know…"

"Just slowly losing every ounce of yourself to the mark?" Metatron questioned. I bit down on my lip and Metatron let out a long sigh. "It wasn't you,"

"What?"

"You didn't kill, Castiel…"

"Metatron, what are you-"

"Silence, Gadreel," Metatron interrupted the angel. Gadreel looked back down to the glass he was cleaning and stayed silent. "I wish not to fill him with lies if he will be joining us." I frowned, glaring at the angel scornfully.

"What are you talking about? I held Castiel's blood covered body in my arms. I killed him!"

"No," Gadreel stated in almost a whisper. "His stolen grace did." I stare at the angel with wide eyes and Gadreel looked up from his shot glass to meet my gaze. "Yes, the grace he stole from his brother burned him from the inside out. You did nothing, Winchester."

"I…don't understand," I muttered, looking between Metatron and Gadreel. "Why would you give me the offer then?"

"Oh, we still wish to bring Castiel back if you choose to let the Mark take hold completely. It's slowly regaining control, but honestly all it can do is give you nightmares. Still, how long until Sam's blood is on your hands. Castiel may not have been your fault, but there's still a chance.

"I'd end up killing them anyway if I brought back Cas and went with you," I spat. Metatron's lips quirked into a small smile.

"What if I made a deal with you? You will join me and take in the full effect of the mark, I will give you your friend's life and if the mark tries to harm any of your family our deal will break and you will once again be free of the mark, but Castiel would still stay at your side. If you don't except then Cas remains dead and you have to worry about hurting Sam." I had to admit that it was a good deal. Sam and Cas would be protected from the mark due to the contract and Cas would be up and breathing. I didn't even have to think about my answer.

"Deal," Dean stated. Metaron clicked his fingers together then and I looked around myself in confusion. There was a thud behind me and I turned to see Castiel, dressed in his dress suit and pants on the floor. "Cas!" I cried, dropping next to the angel and taking him in my arms. Castiel moaned in my arms and opened his eyes. I felt my heart stop at the sight of those sapphire blue eyes staring back at me. He was alive. He was alive! I hug Cas close to myself, ignoring how cold his body is. Cas pulled away from me, eyes staring up at me in confusion, but the confusion instantly transformed to horror.

"Dean, what have you done?" the angel croaked, voice hoarse. He lifted a shaking hand up and I took it, smiling at him sadly.

"It's okay now, Cas. I'm going to call Sam and he'll take care of you…"

"Dean, what did you do?!" Cas shouted, forcing his weak body to sit up and clutch at my coat. I pulled Castiel back into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, Cas," I whisper softly into the crook of Cas' neck. I feel Cas' head fall into my shoulder.

"You Winchesters just don't stop do you?" I let a chuckle leave my lips and rub my hand up and down Cas' cold flesh in attempt to warm him up a little before Metatron clicks his fingers and sends me away again. We sit there a while until Gadreel kneels down next to us. I meet his eyes briefly before pushing Castiel from me gently. Cas began to struggle, refusing to let me go. Gadreel brought two fingers towards the angel turned human's forehead. I caught Castiel's body and pushed him down on the ground while Gadreel handed me the ratty trench coat that he made poof out of nowhere to wrap around Cas' cold body. When Cas was comfortable I pulled the vile filled with grace in front of my eyes. It was no longer dead now. It was pulsing a bright blue and white. It was time that it returned to its rightful place. Carefully, I began to set it down into Cas' open palm, but Gadreel grabbed the vile from my grip.

"Sorry, Winchester, but I forgot to mention. If you try to work against me in any way I will destroy Cas' grace and kill your angel," Metatron hissed coldly. I frowned up at him, but didn't argue. There was no use in doing so. Arguing would only endanger Cas' life. Instead I got to my feet, phone in hand, and called Sam.

"_Sam Winchester_," I heard on the other end of the call. I swallowed thickly. This was the last time I'd probably talk to my brother myself.

"It's me," I sighed into the phone "Cas is at the old bar Gadreel's vessel used to work at."

"_Cas is what?! Dean what did you? You said…_"

"I said I'd think it over and I did, but…" I trailed off, glancing at Cas' cold sleeping form. "I'm choosing to save my brothers." With that I dropped my phone to the ground and let it shatter across the floor, ending the last conversation I would ever have with my brother. I only hope that he'll find it in him to forgive me.

* * *

**Oops…did that just happen?**


	9. Chapter 9

Sam burst into the bar, angel blade in hand, but the room was empty. Well, except for the limp form laying on the ground covered up with a trench coat. The younger Winchester's heart quickened at the sight, both hope and terror bubbling through him. He bolted over to Cas' figure and felt for a pulse. Sure enough, right beneath his fingers thumped a steady beat. Cas was alive and Dean Winchester was a fucking moron. Gently Sam pulled Cas into his arms and shook the angel until he regained some consciousness. He looked up at Sam in sadness, swallowing hard.

"Dean's gone, Sam," he croaked, looking tired and completely beaten. Sam shushed the angel, checking for any wounds plaguing the angel. There was nothing, Castiel was perfectly fine. Well, not completely, but with a bit of rest his angel mojo should fix him up just fine. Sam dragged Cas up so he could half carry the angel to the Impala. The angel was dead weight against him, but the angel tried his best to hold himself up.

"We'll get him back, Cas," Sam stated, trying to sound confident. "I called in some help. It'll be alright." It wasn't working.

* * *

When they got back to the bunker they weren't alone. Sitting by the dining table was Kevin, Mrs. Tran, Crowley, and Garth. When Sam and Cas came into view they were instantly bombarded with questions_. 'Where's Dean?!'_ or _'Are you alright?_' All were stupid questions, but the two's friends only meant well. Sam ignored them for the moment, helping Cas to a chair. The angel was starting to shake now, tiring out from his crazy day. Sam pressed a hand against Cas' cheek, feeling the angel's cold skin. Why was he so damn cold?

"Mrs. Tran, can you hand me a blanket?" Sam asked. The small woman nodded, grabbing a blanket from a chair and handing it to the hunter. Everyone went silent as Sam tended to the newly living angel. All realizing what kind of shape Cas was in. Dark circles lined Castiel's bright blue eyes. His skin was still too pale, but at least some color had returned. Cas wrapped the blanket around himself tightly, shivering from the cold. "Last thing we need is getting you sick," Sam muttered.

"What happened?" Kevin questioned the two once Sam had pulled back from Castiel. Sam chewed at his lip, meeting Castiel's eyes.

"Dean lost it again and killed Cas-"

"Killed me?! Sam, Dean did not do anything to me," Cas stated, eyes widening in confusion. Sam frowned.

"Cas, I saw it with my own eyes. Both of you were covered in blood and those poisonous herbs in your coffee…"

"Sam, listen to me," Cas shouted, sounding suddenly frantic. "Dean did not kill me," the ex-angel stated. "My stolen grace did." Eyes widened around the room and Crowley stepped forward.

"Wait, you're saying that your grace rejected you and…" Castiel stopped him with a nod of the angels head.

"Yes, it killed me, but Dean had nothing to do with it. He was asleep. As for the poisonous herbs I do not know where those came from. I had consumed nothing before my death."

"What do you remember before you died, Cas?" Keven questioned. Castiel thought for a few seconds, shivering again.

"I remember the pain, the blood, a...and Death."

"Death?! As in the horseman?" Sam questioned, eyes going wide. Castiel nodded.

"Collected my soul himself. You don't think he could have made it look like Dean had killed me do you?" Sam shrugged, running his fingers through his hair.

"It's possible, but why?" Sam murmured. "Why would death want Dean to think he killed you?" Crowley let out a snort, gaining everyone's attention. He folded his arms as he glared at them.

"It's obvious isn't it? Dean went with Metatron to embrace the mark because he killed Cas. The bloody idiot brought his precious angel back and sold his freaking soul to the new ruler of heaven. Hell, I bet this is more Metatron's plan than Death's. Death is probably just watching the show with a bucket of popcorn. I bet Metatron is really enjoying the fact that angel boy here isn't an angel anymore too." A sick expression fell over Cas' face, making him look even more pale. All eyes turned on the angel, but Cas refused to meet their eyes. Instead, he only pulled the blanket tighter around himself in attempt to hide from the stares burning into him currently.

"Cas? Is that true?" Sam questioned softly. He knew this had to be hard for the angel. Cas had lost his grace so many times already and to still be without it must be the worst. Cas staggered up to his feet from his chair, almost collapsing if Mrs. Tran hadn't grabbed him.

"We have to help him," Cas stated, changing the subject quickly off of himself and back to Dean, shaking slightly more than before. Sam walked over to the angel and pushed Castiel back down into the chair with Mrs. Tran's help. "Sam, he thinks he killed me. I…"

"It'll be alright, Cas," Sam reassured the angel. Worrying more about keeping the angel from dying again. "But we can't doing anything at the moment. You need to recover from whatever the hell happened to you." Cas didn't say a word, but it was clear he wanted to protest. Sam turned his gaze to Garth. "I'm sorry I'm bringing you into this mess, Garth. Dean didn't want that, but right now we need all the help-"

"Sam," Garth stopped him, holding his hands up. "It's alright. Dean's family." Sam gave him a thankful smile and then directed his gaze to Kevin's ghost and Mrs. Tran.

"Might as well get to business," he sighed. "We need to track down Dean and our best chance I guess would be murders," Sam said with a swallow. He didn't know exactly what things Dean would be capable of now, but after a few past incidents they've run into Sam knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Told you the blade had been safer with me," Crowley stated, shaking his head. "Those are going to be some pretty revoltingly bloody murders. There's no way Dean will be coming back from them."

"Then we better hurry up and find him," Sam spat, slamming his fist against the table.


	10. Chapter 10

I stood in heaven, waiting for Metatron to give the command. The true blade was sitting on the floor in front of me, waiting patiently. I had no idea how he got it, but I didn't care at the moment. All I cared about was a moment at hand. Gadreel sat chained to the wall in front of me, staring at the floor beneath his feet. His wings hung off his body, visible to the eye. They were black with whites and greys speckled across them, reminding Dean of a crow dusted with snow in the winter.

"Torture him, Dean," Metatron ordered by my side. I stiffened slightly and glanced at Metatron in the corner of my eye.

"Why torture him? He's killing angels for you." Metatron walked over to a rose resting in a vase on one of the tables stacked with books. There were barely any petals on the thing. Why the angel didn't just toss the thing Dean didn't know.

"He's too soft. He hesitates when I give him orders. At least you will kill without hesitation." I gritted my teeth, wanting to walk away, but I knew that I couldn't. Cas was alive and any wrong move could cause my angel to drop dead. "Just think of all the things Gadreel's done to you. He lied, took Sammy, killed Kevin…" A smile spread farther across Metatron's lips. "This is a gift." I sucked in a breath, approaching the angel and the blade. When nearing the blade I kneeled down and scooped it up from the floor. I didn't feel anything when I picked it up except for something sparking in my brain. I then approached Gadreel and stared at the pitiful sight before me. Gadreel met my eyes and I saw a replay of him smiting Kevin. Anger built up inside and I closed my eyes, letting the blade slice down against the angel's flesh. Gadreel screamed in agony and blood oozed from his wound. My fingers started to shake and without my control dipped into the bleeding wound. The smell struck me instantly and I raised the blood coated fingers to my lips. My eyes darkened and my hand forced down the blade again, skinning the flesh off of Gadreel's left cheek. The angel screamed again and I smiled at the sound. Tears started to roll down my eyes. I couldn't stop. It was happening. It was coming back. My viens began to burn and I looked down to see my veins burn black and ember red as the mark began to re-burn itself into me. I felt the Mark's consciousness, pushing me into the far corners of my mind. I tried to push back, but with each scream and slice of the blade in my hand he grew stronger and stronger.

"Please, stop," Gadreel pleaded. I grinned, leaning close to him.

"Stop? What for?" I questioned, slicing deeper into the angel's skin. Blood began to cover my body and memories of Castiel's blood covering my body came forward. I longed for it to happen again, but this time by my own hand. Death had recreated the death I had shown Dean in a dream to drive the hunter insane, but I longed for the real thing. I wanted to feel the angel die by my hands. Dean screamed in the far corners of my mind as I finally took him over and I stopped my tortures on the shivering angel on the floor and brought my attention to Metatron. The ruler of Heaven smiled at my bloodied form, eyes watching as the last petal of the rose dried up and fell to the pile around the vase.

"Welcome back…Mark of…" Metaron trailed off. "Can we just call you Mark or something? Mark of Cain is too long," he sighed. I smiled, bowing.

"Whatever you command, although why I bow to you I do not know. You stole my prey from me. Because of that damn deal you made with that blasted Winchester I will not get to bathe in the blood of Samuel and Castiel Winchester."

"A small sacrifice for something far grander," Metatron stated, before walking over to Gadreel and unchaining the angel. I smirked as Gadreel collapsed, gasping and shaking in pain. Oh, how I missed the feeling of watching such pain. Metatron folded a yellow paper with a name scrawled on it. "You may kill this angel that held you prisoner in payment for your troubles today," was all Metatron said. Gadreel muttered a soft thank you before vanishing and leaving me and Metatron alone.

"No, yellow paper for me?" I questioned. Metatron smiled at me.

"Oh, Mark, the world is your paper…" The grin on the new ruler of heaven grew "…and I order you to stain it red." I grinned and was beamed back to earth in only a blink of an eye. I twirled the blade in my hand, freezing when I felt something pulse against my chest. I glared down at the vile hanging on a cord around my neck. Damn Metatron must have put it there as a reminder. Fuck him. I began to walk down the streets of the world of man, sniffing out the souls I hungered most for.

"Penny for the poor?" an old man asked from a soiled, stinking box. I lifted the blade and swiped it across the old man's body, tearing him in half. I grinned at the mess of blood and guts and walked into a gun shop filled to the brim with people.

"What type of gun can I help you find, Sir?" A large beefy man covered in tattoos questioned. I tilted my head back, laughing loudly, and startling everyone in the shop. I lifted the blood soaked knife in my hand and smirked at the man.

"I'm more of a knife man," I stated, before slicing the blade down and spilling the man's intestines across the floor boards. Those in the shop screamed and ran for the door, but I shot from my spot, using the powers of the Mark of Cain to speed up my moves. A balding fellow lifted a gun to my head, but I just through the blade, splitting his skull in half.

"What are you?!" a woman screamed. I smiled at her before taking back my blade and smelling the sweet blood dripping from it.

"I am the Mark of Cain," I chuckled, letting my blade glide across the many people still left in the room. People screamed and cried as I attacked, some even prayed, but those prayers would go unanswered.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam, Mrs. Tran, Kevin, and Garth watched the morning news together. They had woken up hopeful that morning, but now those hopes were dashed. Last night a small town in Illinois was massacred by a single man wielding a blade of bone. There were images of the people murdered and it definitely wasn't something possible of a normal killer. These people were chopped at until there was only blood left. Men, women, and children had all fallen prey to the serial killer. People have started calling this man the Ripper, or the Blood Knight, but everyone knew that it was the Mark of Cain. Cas was still asleep. Kevin had offered to go wake the fallen angel to watch the news, but Sam had stopped him. The angel had been through enough.

"That's enough of that," Crowley stated, popping out of nowhere and shutting off the TV. In his hand was a newspaper, but it had nothing about the massacre in Illinois. This time the headline read: _Blood Knight Bathes Wisconsin Rapids in Blood_. "He's moving and he's moving fast. We need to think of a plan and now." Crowley tossed the paper at Sam and the hunter caught it, reading it quickly. The town had been massacred only this time the mark had left some on the brink of death. "They've got some pictures too," Crowley added, nodding at the paper. Sam's eyes fell to the pictures on the cover of the paper. They had been taken from security cameras. The man in the picture didn't even look like Dean anymore. His eyes were so dark it looked like the pupil had swallowed all the color. The mark was back on his arm, glowing hot, and…

"Is that…" Sam stopped, eyes falling to what was hanging on a cord from Dean's neck.

"My grace," Castiel gasped as he walked into the room and stared at the horrid pictures. "He has my grace." Sam flipped the paper over, hiding it from the ex-angel's gaze and stepped in front of Cas, holding his hands out to his pale friend. Cas still looked like death warmed over. He was pale, dull eyed, but at least he wasn't cold anymore.

"Cas, go get some rest. We…" Cas shoved him away weakly and stared at the television, watching as video images of Dean slashing through innocent victims. The angel closed his eyes, swallowing thickly.

"Wonder what the point on wearing that glittering piece of jewelry is?" Crowley stated, frowning at vile of grace as he flipped the newspaper back over. Cas swallowed, chancing a glance at the image. Sam shared Cas' silence until Kevin suddenly clapped his hands together.

"That's it!" the prophet shouted.

"It? What's it?" Cas questioned the prophet, finally forcing his gaze from the haunting images. Kevin thrust a finger into Cas' chest.

"Your grace! Angels are supposed to heal right? If we find Dean and you take back your grace…"

"Then you could heal you're Romeo and kick the Ripper to the curb," Crowley finished for the prophet. All eyes turned to Cas and Sam wished the angel would have at least put on a fake smile of agreement to give them at least some hope. Instead Cas was leaning on the table, face in his hands. Mrs. Tran gently squeezed the angel's shoulder, but Cas refused to look up.

"Where do you think it will turn after that?" Cas questioned. Everyone frowned, not understanding. "Dean has killed people; innocent people. No matter how much grace I have I will never be able to heel him of the pain he has witnessed." Sam clenched his teeth and grabbed the angel by the shirt color. Cas didn't even blink when Sam shoved the new human into the wall with enough force to crack a mirror.

"Sam! Violence isn't the answer here!" Garth tried to shout, but he was ignored by the other hunter. Cas continued to stare at Sam, eyes no longer emotionless. They held enough emotion to drown any human with depression and grief, but Sam didn't care.

"You listen to me, Cas. We're going to save Dean no matter what and your grace will save him. He gave his life because of you even after I begged him not to so you're going to make it better!"

"Sam!" Garth grabbed the Winchester and pulled him away from the fallen angel. Cas pushed himself from the wall of the room and started walking back towards his bedroom.

"I will try, Sam. Let me know when you find him," Cas stated before disappearing down the hallway, emotions hidden under his well-made mask. When the angel was completely gone Kevin used his ghost mojo to fling a book at the Sam's head. Sam cussed and Kevin zapped himself in front of the hunter.

"Would you stop with the finger pointing, Sam? It wasn't Cas' fault."

"I know that," Sam muttered, hanging his head low. God knows he knew that. Sam let out a deep breath, walking after Cas.

"What, you're leaving? He's a big boy, Moose. He can take care of himself. We've got work to do," Crowley argued as Sam made his way towards the hall leading to the spare bedrooms. Sam didn't answer the king of hell. He knew they had work to do, but he had already left one relationship with one of his brothers badly. He wasn't going to make that mistake a second time. Sam turned down the hall, getting out of earshot of the others and made his way towards one of the spare bedrooms. When he finally made it to the one Cas was currently staying in he knocked gently on the door. There was a muffled moan on the other side and the twist of blankets before Castiel's rough voice called from the other end,

"Come in." Sam pushed the door open to see Cas sitting up in his bed, barrowed pajamas rumpled and hair in a disarray. The hunter smirked. Cas sure could fall asleep fast. Cas ran a hand through his hair in attempt to tame it, but it only stuck up oddly to the left. A yawn escaped the angel's lips and Cas blushed slightly. "Sorry, I know I've been human before, but it is quite a change to go through when you are used to never sleeping," Cas sighed, throwing himself backwards and letting his head crush into the soft pillows bellow him. Sam sat down on the end of the bed, noting how the angel refused to look at him.

"Cas," Sam began. There was no time like the present, right? "I'm sorry for what I said before." Cas still didn't look at him. The angel only continued to stare up at the ceiling. "You're right about Dean. What the mark has made him do will destroy him in more ways than possible." Cas turned his gaze to Sam's, face solemn. "I'm not going to give up on him though. We've got to free him. You're the only one we've got strong enough to help him, Cas." Castiel sat up and placed a hand on his chest.

"I can feel it," Cas murmured softly, shutting his eyes momentarily before opening them again. Sam rose a brow and Cas smirked at him. "Dean's soul," the angel clarified. "Remember when I said Dean and I had a more profound bond?" Sam nodded, recalling the numerous times Sam had heard it uttered out of the angel's lips. "With my grace so close to him I can feel his soul and it…it's not good, Sam." Sam stared at the angel. Cas had lowered his head to the ground again and the hunter could hear the strain in Castiel's next words. "I hadn't felt a soul so broken since I pulled you out of hell, Sam." Sam's face instantly paled and his heart shattered to pieces.

"I can free Dean, Sam, but I don't think I can _heal_ him," Cas admitted, meeting the hunter's eyes. They sat there for what felt like hours before Sam finally let out a shaky voice.

"We can still try though, right?"


	12. Chapter 12

Cas sat against the headboard of his bed, eyes burning as he listened to the frantic voices on the other end of his phone. It was his army and Castiel felt as though he was being split in half.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but we don't care if you've fallen! We want you as our leader –"

"I...can't," Cas whimpered at last into the phone, heart pounding in his chest. "I'm no leader. I can't do anything right! I will not let your blood cover my hands as well. Now please…" Cas swallowed thickly. "Leave me alone," Cas whimpered. There was silence on the end for a long while before a voice finally spoke on the other end.

"Castiel, for once choose to stay with your _real_ family. The Winchester…"

"I'm sorry," Cas whispered before hanging up the phone. He stared at it for a while in his palm, feeling the cold weight. His heart clenched and a chill ran up his back. Cas pulled the blanket closer to himself and chucked his phone at the wall. It didn't shatter into dust like it would have if he were an angel. Instead it just cracked and fell onto the floor with a thud. Cas's face fell against his knees as he shivered. He had pushed away his brothers and sisters. He knew it was for the best, but he still hated himself for letting them down again. Cas glanced at the pills on his nightstand. He had found them in the bathroom. They were the same as the ones Dean had given him when he was suffering from drinking a liquor store. They had helped with physical pain. Maybe they could heal more than that? Cas grabbed them, shaking one or two into his palm and swallowing them down. Once the deed was done he fell back into his pillow, closing his eyes tightly. It was then that someone decided to knock on his bedroom door. Cas cursed softly under his breath, forcing himself out of bed, and flinging open the door. It was Garth. The young wolf took in a shaky breath before finally meeting Castiel's gaze.

"It's Dean."

* * *

Rivers of blood ran into the gutter at the side of the street. Bodies lay around me, torn to shreds by my own hands. Each body was human, but the creatures that once rested inside of them were not. I had killed every demon in the small town. Well, not every demon. Two still stood in front of me, puffing for breath and bleeding from my attack.

"Is that all you got, Sugar?" Abaddon questioned, spitting a wad of blood onto the ground and whisking back her wild red hair with a hand. Crowley, standing beside her, gave her a nudge to shut up. She glared at him, but said nothing more. Crowley sighed softly, stepping forward, watching my blade.

"I know you're in there, Squirrel," Crowley stated. I frowned, feeling Dean wake up slightly from the back of my mind. Damn it. He had just shut up too. "You can fight him…" I sliced my blade at the king of hell, watching as Abaddon and Crowley instantly jumped out of the way of my swipe. I let the blade fall back to my side and glared at the two demons.

"None of that," I hissed. "This is between you two and me." Abaddon grinned in my direction, pushing past Crowley and towards me.

"Show me what you're made of, Human," she spat. Crowley took a step back, leaving Abaddon and I to have a one on one battle to the death. Spinning the blade in my hand, I watched her every move. She was careful as she circled me. Not once did she flinch at a quick, distracting movement I would make. Nor did she keep her eyes off the tensing and un-tensing muscles under my skin. Just when she was starting to bore me, Abaddon attacked. I side stepped to the left, watching as she flew past me. I reached out a hand, grabbing a thick clump of her matted red hair and yanked. She hissed in anger and reached her long fingers towards my neck. I kicked her in the side with my boot, sending her flying into the dirt. The knight of hell spat up another wad of blood and held a hand up in my direction. Air caught in my lungs as she used her demonic powers. My world started to spin, but I didn't let it hold me back. I pushed forwards, clearly surprising her and Crowley by my strength. Abaddon tried again, but this time she focused on the blade, pushing it out of my hands and down a dark alley a few feet away. A snarl left my throat as everything inside me seemed to weaken without the blade. I watched Abaddon return to her feet and walk towards me. She lifted a hand, sending me against a wall. _"No, not today."_ I told myself. Closing my eyes, I envisioned the blade and its warm power surging through my very soul. Something pulled inside me and I opened my eyes in time to see the blade fly from the alleyway. Abaddon screamed in surprise by my power and I caught the blade, falling out of Abaddon's hold again. Abaddon raised her arms, pushing out as much power she could. She was no match for me though. Without a moment's hesitation I flung myself at her, stabbing her in the chest. The world stilled and I felt a smile ease its way across my face. A scream rippled from the knight of hell's lips and her body glowed a bright flaming color before she finally hit the dirt next to my feet. Still not satisfied, I hit her. I hit her again and again until her face was a bloody, beat up mess.

"…hurry." My head popped up at the sound of a mobile snapping shut and I find Crowley's eyes smirking at me. "It's over now. The gang's coming," Crowley mused. A smiled back, rushing to his side and lifting my blade to his throat.

"Maybe, but they'll have one less family member before they get here," I whispered, swinging my blade. Crowley dodged my swing like Abaddon had, but he didn't fight back. All he did was block himself from my hits and run from me when I grew to close. I cursed at him, called him cowered, and hummed about how good his blood would feel against my skin. None of these fazed him. He just kept going. I wasn't even aware of the time passing until I heard the familiar hum of '67 Chevy Impala. My fingers itched as they held Crowley by the lapels of his coat. Crowley had some luck on his side it appeared. I dropped the king of hell and watched the Impala rolled to a stop. Sam and Cas were the first to step out from the vehicle. Next was Kevin, Mrs. Tran, and Garth. The mark on my arm hummed at the sight of them, feeling their souls and wanting to cut into them so badly. I rubbed at the raised skin and tilted my head to the side as the group surrounded me. I looked them over. No weapons were in sight. What a mistake.


	13. Chapter 13

I glowered at the team standing tall in front of me. To my eyes they were just broken pieces of an old puzzle, but to the screaming man in my head they were something way more important. My feet carried me forward. Noticing Crowley attempt to back away, I reached out, grabbing the king by the hair. There was a slight pause as I listened to Crowley spout curses, threats, and eventually pleas. Too bad for him that they fell on death ears. I let my blade plunge down at Crowley as I held him by the hair. Blood spilt to the ground beneath my feet and yet Team Free Will stood strong around me, hiding their emotions well. The entire team (minus Crowley) was present. Kevin, Mrs. Tran, Garth, Cas, and little Sammy. The thirst for their blood suddenly grew stronger.

"Nice to see you all again," I said, smacking my lips together after licking them. Mrs. Tran's face twisted slightly with disgust, pleasing me. At last! A reaction from the silent team. I lifted my blade to my lips, licking of a small bit of blood before turning my gaze to Sam. "If only you could hear your brother right now." Sam's hands clutched into fists and the younger boy stepped forward.

"Let Dean go," Sam hissed. I smiled at him, teeth glimmering cruelly. With a leap I flung myself at Sam, blade at the ready. I heard a soft cry in the far caverns of my stolen mind and stop, blade inches from slicing open Sam throat. A deal was made with Dean Winchester. I cannot harm his brother or angel. I pull back, blade relaxing at my side. A few eyes widen, but none ask about my sudden change of plans. I keep my eyes on Sam, free hand reaching out to poke the hunter in the face. Scowls appear across their lips, but none make any move to speak. I'm slightly disappointed by this, boring easily. I glance at the rest of the group, deciding to boost the excitement a little. With a quick swing that no one could have noticed, my blade sliced through the air. A scream burst from Kevin's lips and I watched the masks covering everyone's faces crumble as Mrs. Tran's head fell from her shoulders. She wasn't Cas or Sam. The deal didn't stretch to her or the boy. Dean hadn't read the small print before signing Metatron's contract. Kevin fell to his knees, ghostly hands reaching for his mother, but not able to touch her. I watch his body begin to shimmer before snuffing out completely. Kevin had no reason to stay now. He was stuck back into the Vail where he belonged. Contempt with my work I turn my back on the group now paralyzed with shock. Might as well leave them to clean up my mess and move on to the next town right? I start to step away from them, but a pale hand shot out, grabbing me by the wrist weakly. I glare at the hand and then at its coat covered owner. The ex-angel actually thought he was strong enough to hold me? I turned, fist flying, but Castiel didn't move. Instead he lifted a hand towards me. I gasped as the angel reached forward, waiting for a punch, but instead I felt something pulled from my neck.

"This…I believe is mine," Castiel stated, smashing the vial onto the ground. I cried out as blue and white light absorbed into Castiel's body. Light blew up around us and dark shadows were cast in all direction. When the light dimmed I was staring into the eyes of the heavenly host restored to all his former glory. I heard Dean cheering in my mind, calling out to the angel. A frown creased over my brow. Oh, I will not let this go without punishment. I lunged at the angel, anger blinding my common sense. Castiel dodged all of my moves, swiping at me with his bare hands. I chuckled as he went to punch my face, but instantly backed off.

"What? Can't hurt your hunter?" I questioned. I saw flames blaze in Castiel's eyes as the rest of him stayed stoic and unafraid.

"I need no force to fight you," Castiel stated simply. My head flew back as a loud cackle erupted past my lips. Before I could even question what Castiel intended to do, I felt a warm hand press against the print on my shoulder. I stopped laughing. Frowning at the hand now covering my shoulder. A tingling sensation ran through my body and suddenly, I'm on my knees. I screamed as a hot flash burned through my veins. Whatever it was, it was worse than when Dean had first taken the mark. Castiel held me tight, murmuring strange words in Enochian on a loop like some sort of prayer or spell. I felt myself slipping and Dean begin to turn loose_. "Gadreel?! Metatron, help!"_ I screamed mentally. Nothing happened. I swore, swinging my arm out wildly as the pain increased, accidently knocking Castiel in the jaw. I froze, eyes falling on the small trickle of blood seeping from Cas' cut lip. _No_. Black veins burned my skin and it felt like I was melting from the inside out. I glanced at the mark on my arm, watching as it slowly melted into untarnished skin. I met Castiel's eyes again and the angel leaned in close to my ear.

"Hello, Dean." My vision blackened instantly and as soon as I reopened my eyes everything was different. There were no thoughts of blood or death. All I can think about are my brother's puppy dog eyes and Castiel currently holding me.

"Hey, Guys," I rasp, forcing myself to sit up. Cas and Sam help, not letting me go for a second. I glance down at my blood soaked form, knowing well that it wasn't my own. My body starts to shake and I feel something warm cover me. I look at myself, realizing that Castiel had covered me with his trench coat. I give the angel a thankful smile and then wrap an arm around Sam, eventually pulling Castiel in as well. Garth watched, face etched with both worry and happiness.

"Everything will be alright now, Dean," Sam whispered softly. I nodded, tears prickling my eyes. I knew too well that nothing ever would be fine again. Screams shook in my head and the feeling of hot blood against my skin haunted my memories even now. I took in a shaky breath, burring my nose farther into the shoulders of my two brothers, letting the tears fall.

"Well, isn't this an interesting story?" Garth pulled out his gun and we looked up in shock to see Gadreel glaring at us hatefully. He still looked like hell. Blood covered his clothing and his eyes were sunken in and weary. Sam and Cas both reach for their angel blades, but with a flick of his wrist Gadreel sends the blades skittering to the other side of the road. Shit. We met the angel's eyes again, watching as he strolled closer and closer. A smile is on his face, but it seems more panged than cocky. "The fallen angel that left his own kind helpless for the safety of one," Gadreel began, directing his gaze on Castiel. The angel shifts uncomfortably under the gaze of the other angel and I wonder what it is I missed. Gadreel then directs his gaze on me and I feel my stomach twirl into tight knots. "The high school dropout raised from perdition that wears the blood of thousands on his hands." Bile rises in my mouth. Screaming innocence echoing through my mind. Feeling contempt with his cruelness towards me and Cas he turns to Sam, a sadder look in his eye for the younger hunter. "Last, but not least. The younger brother once fixed on demon's blood that has yet to play his part." Gadreel raised his two fingers to Sam's forehead. "Today he gains his part."

"SAM!" I cried, but I was too late. Both Sam and Gadreel were gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam opened his eyes, finding himself chained up in a dark room. Gadreel was standing by the door, eyes watching the younger Winchester with pity. Sam swallowed, wondering what the angel would be pitying him for. His answers were answered at the sound of faint humming. Sam watched as Metatron strolled through the doorway with a tray of various torture devises. He was whistling some old tune that Sam didn't recognize and had a large smile on his face. The young hunter flinched, feeling bile rise in his throat. These weren't the usual torture devises Sam was used to seeing. These were pure gleaming white and silver. They looked like they were from some torture dungeon in Heaven. In fact, Sam bet that Heaven was exactly where they came from.

"Hello, Sam," Metatron sing sang, lifting up a blade that looked like a scalpel. The hunter gritted his teeth together.

"What do you want with me?" Sam questioned, struggling slightly against his bonds. Metatron let out a long and very annoyed sigh.

"Well, you and Castiel ruined my first plan to cleanse the world so I'm going for the next best thing. The apocalypse!" It took every ounce of Sam's strength not to throw up right there and then. The apocalypse? Was he insane?! Had he not seen what happened during the first? Metarton watched Sam, sighing heavily again. "I know. I didn't want to mess with it either, but it's the only other thing strong enough to cleanse the world of its filth," Metatron informed the hunter.

"What's it got to do with me?" Sam asked. Metatron held his hand up, motioning to the room around them.

"Guess where we are?" Metatron whispered. Sam frowned, eyes glancing around himself. He had no idea. It didn't look familiar. Maybe it was a trick question.

"Our current location is Detroit," Gadreel whispered from his spot at the door. Metatron let out a few tuts at the angel, exclaiming that Gadreel had no sense of fun. Sam in the meantime stared at the floor in terror. Detroit, the apocalypse…it all lead to one thing. Well, one angel that is.

"Lucifer," Sammy whispered with a shiver. Metatron turned his gaze from Gadreel and smiled at Sam gleefully.

"That's right! Except, I'm not going to bother with the cage. I'm not an idiot. No, I have a better idea other than raising the devil," Metatron muttered, setting down the scalpel he was still holding and lifting up a large knife. "Raising Lucifer is too much of a hassle, but if I can brainwash someone into believing they are Lucifer…well, that makes a much better story." Torture? Sam began wishing he could just poof out of the room like Cas. "That's where you come in Sam. Your brainwashed mind corrupted by tortures will take the lead as Lucifer and finish the job your brother couldn't finish." Metatron, finally finding the torture devise of his choice held out a crooked blade towards Gadreel. The other angel took the knife, walking past Metarton without question and standing before Sam. He met the Winchester's wild eyes, slightly reminded of how he himself had felt after being tortured…again. Noticing Gadreel's hesitation, Metatron leaned close to the angel's ear. "Get the payback you deserve," Metatron whispered. "Help me fix Heaven." Gadreel swallowed thickly, nodding once, and lifting the blade over Sam's cheek.

* * *

"We have to save Sammy," Dean murmured as Garth and Cas dropped the hunter into a bed at the bunker. Dean was completely out of it. The weeks of running off of the mark finally taking its toll on the hunter. Still, Dean constantly called for Sammy, reaching out for his little brother. Not only that, but at moments he would just break down in a fit, spouting apologies and rubbing at his skin like he was trying to wash away blood that wasn't there. It was there though. Not physically, but mentally.

"Want me to get him some more blankets?" Garth asked as he watched Dean curl in on himself. Cas nodded, knowing full well that with his powers now the angel could just make some appear, but Garth wanted to help in some way and if getting blankets was his way of doing that then how could Cas refuse him. They all felt useless. Crowley and Mrs. Tran had lost their lives today right in front of them all and Kevin was so broken he lost control of himself and got locked in the vail. At least he was with his mother now. Still, Dean would never forgive himself for this. He had taken the lives of the innocent and destroyed the lives of his friends. Cas' fears were starting to come true. He didn't know if he could save Dean after all this turmoil.

Casting a quick glance over Dean, Garth left the room and left Cas alone with the resting hunter. Cas sighed softly, sitting down on the bed neck to Dean and resting his hand over the print. Dean's eyes fluttered open, glancing at the cool hand on his arm. At first there was a soft smile on the hunter's face, but it was replaced just as fast to once of sadness.

"You going to leave me too, Cas?" Dean asked out of nowhere. "You're an angel now again and you need to lead your nerdy angel army." Cas looked down, remembering his last phone call with the other angels. He could go back. He was an angel and could protect himself and the others better now, but did he really want to? Cas' eyes skimmed over Dean. Could he just leave when Dean was falling to pieces right in front of him. His friend was brought back into control of the mark, but he was far from saved. The mark was only dormant again and who knows what the past few weeks of killing have done to the hunter. Dean needed him more than ever now.

"No, Dean, I think I'll stay right here," Cas whispered, squeezing the man's shoulder gently. A glint of happiness sparkled in Dean's sleep glazed eyes.

"At least I still have one brother," Dean whispered, closing his eyes for a moment. Cas smiled down at the hunter, sighing softly as he watched over Dean's resting form. He ignored the buzz of his phone, knowing that it was pointless to speak to his brothers and sisters. He would reject their offers anyway. Right now he had to focus on his two _real_ brothers.

* * *

**So hopefully you had all realized right away that this wasn't going to run along with Season 9. Sorry, no black eyed Dean for this one. I have different plans for Dean, Sam, and Cas. Whether they are good or bad you will have to wait and see. In terms of the season 9 finale I have an idea for a fic that takes place right after the episode. Whether I write it and post it depends how it goes I guess.**


End file.
